I start to miss you
by Red-L-Tea-Kink
Summary: C'est incroyable qu'une simple personne puisse autant changer la vie d'une autre. Les humains appellent ça l'amour, mais lui, il préférait le mot destin.
1. Chapter 1

En suivant le modèle de **Wonder-Papaye**, j'offre ma part de contribution au plan d'invasion en rédigeant quelque chose sur X Drake, « parce que l'espoir fait vivre ».

Disclaimer : E. Oda - Joyeux anniversaire !

Note : Merci à Reglymonade !

Toi qui lis ces lignes, saches que tu peux également donner une note préhistorique -et vachement sexy- au fandom français de One Piece, en toi aussi écrivant sur notre rouquin favori.

Car oui, cher lecteur, le monde oublie souvent qu'il existe _onze_ supernovas !

N'ayant ni le temps ni l'envie de faire une disserte sur la malheureuse différence du nombre de fiction entre celles concernant Apoo et celles concernant Law, je te laisse apprécier ce court texte, si tu le trouve à ton goût, évidemment.

* * *

Il avait changé, depuis ces quelques années.

Ses cheveux étaient désormais ondulés, soulignant son côté lord et distingué. La croix noire toujours présente au bas de sa gorge rappelait ses préférences pour la sorcellerie. Sa prime, Drake le savait, avait encore augmenté. Il était devenu bien plus fort qu'avant.

Et le magicien se tenait là, devant lui, le regardant paisiblement.

Confiant.

Drake répondait aux yeux si profonds qui le fixait comme il le pouvait. Il n'était pas doté de pupilles aussi incroyables, lui, de deux tâches teintées de sang, dans lesquelles l'infini semblait présent.

« -Merci, lui dit simplement Hawkins. »

L'autre ne comprenait pas. De quoi parlait-il ?

« -Que me vaut cette reconnaissance ?

-Tu m'as aidé, il y a deux ans. »

Les mauvais souvenirs du combat contre l'amiral et le Pacifista lui revinrent en mémoire. Une cuisante défaite. Tous les pirates présents avaient soufferts.

Mais, si le capitaine blond avait échappé à la mort, ce n'était pas grâce à lui.

« -Je ne t'ai pas sauvé. »

Qu'avait-il à lui dire de plus ? Il ne mentait pas. C'était à Scratchmen Apoo qu'il devait des remerciements, et sûrement pas à lui.

« -Drake. »

L'interpellé releva la tête.

L'air calme et froid d'Hawkins semblait s'être intensifié.

« -La Justice.

-Hein ?

-Comment était-elle ? Dure ? »

Le roux avala sa salive. Il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance d'être tombé sur Kizaru à Shabondy.

« -Pourquoi l'as-tu quittée ? »

Des frissons parcoururent son corps.

_La Justice… Elle n'était pas comme je le souhaitais._

_Elle voulait t'arrêter, te tuer, te faire payer un crime que tu n'avais pas commis, et que tu ne commettras jamais._

_Ce crime de rêve et de liberté._

_À toi._

_Basil Hawkins._

_Peut-être n'ai-je pas eu assez de cran pour le supporter._

_Peut-être même que j'étais amoureux._

_Et que je le suis encore._

* * *

Cette petite pousse donnera (normalement) naissance à une courte fiction de deux ou trois chapitres, à publication indéfinie.

Mais cela n'empêche personne de poster une review, hein ! Ça me ferait super plaisir !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Non, ce n'est pas une blague, ceci est la fin de I start to miss you. Parce que oui, je l'ai vraiment fini.

Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Nikoloks et Marg, parce que ce sont mes betas de secours. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas pensé à leur adresser un mot sur Raspberry (j'ai honte), ce sont eux, et surtout Neo qui m'ont fait la correction de tous les OS. Merci !

* * *

Drake ne pouvait rien répondre à l'autre pirate. Les brides de phrases qui occupaient son esprit se confondaient, et la gêne s'emparait de son visage.

Pour quoi allait-il passer ? Un bon à rien de marine reconverti en pirate, pour la seule et unique raison qu'un désir d'enfance a été brisé par la réalité de ce monde ? Où encore un homme des plus étrange, aimant la dernière personne qui puisse l'aimer.

Alors, au lieu de dire quelque chose, l'homme dinosaure hocha brièvement la tête, parce que ce mouvement avait beaucoup plus de sens que n'importe quelle parole, actuellement.

Le mage lui adressa un regard triste.

Était-il déçu ? Il pouvait l'être, pensait Drake. Comme les autres pour qui son cœur avait quelques temps battu avant. Tous profondément déçus.

Hawkins s'approcha de lui, sans un mot.

Le roux recula, par simple automatisme.

« - Te ferais-je peur ? »

Drake prit le temps d'inspirer de l'air, mais cela ne servait pas à grande chose. Son cœur battait comme jamais et son souffle s'en allait continuellement.

« - Non, articula-t-il difficilement.

- Ne t'en vas pas. »

Le pirate au pavillon rouge sentit tout l'intérieur de son corps se détruire, se faire dévorer par ses sentiments.

« - Je t'en prie, ne pars pas. Pas encore. »

Il s'arrêta instantanément, attentif à chaque mot que l'autre prononçait.

Basil avança un peu plus et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

«- Peu importe la raison pour laquelle tu as abandonné le Gouvernement. Le destin fait bien les choses.

- Hein ? Le… Destin ?»

Le blond approuva. Il offrit une dernière fois ses yeux à ceux de Drake.

« - Merci, souffla-t-il. »

Le magicien se retourna, et s'éloigna lentement. Il retournait au port, avec son équipage. Il partait.

Quand il disparu derrière les maisons, l'homme qui était resté seul regarda encore le chemin qu'il avait emprunté, comme si il allait revenir.

Caressant de ses doigts l'endroit où Hawkins l'avait touché, il se mit sourire faiblement.

Lui aussi, il fallait qu'il s'en aille.

_J'ai échoué, encore une fois. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tout ce qui me restait. Le Destin, tu disais ? J'espère qu'il nous réunira à nouveau. Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, je n'omettrais pas de te dire que je t'aime. _

* * *

Et voilà~ **_  
_**

Merci à la charmante MogowKo pour cette dernière review qui m'a donné l'envie de continuer !


End file.
